Bittersweet
by Alianne Took
Summary: Breaking up is hard, especially if you're still in love with them. But why should you waste your tears on someone that makes you cry.


{A/N This is my first song fic. I wrote rather early in the morning and it is a miracle that it is coherent. It is Slash so please don't read it if you don't like slash. I think that's it. SO without further ado I give you Bittersweet } I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but  
  
Harry lay on his bed staring at the picture in the daily prophet, a picture of Draco Malfoy who had come in close second for most eligible bachelor. What the Daily Prophet didn't know was that neither had been single at the time. They had been dating... each other. It didn't matter though he was single now.  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Draco wandered the path that wined along the edge of the Forbidden forest. It was where he and Harry used to walk, but no more. It had been his choice. He knew such a relationship couldn't continue, not without ruining them both, emotionally and socially. They were doomed to bittersweet memories and hurried glances, and that was no way to love.  
  
I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again  
And I caused but nothing but trouble,  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over" then I'm sure that that makes sense but  
  
Harry put down the paper there was no use in staring at a picture of what he once had. Draco Malfoy, may be gone, but Harry would still love him. Draco had his reasons of that Harry was sure, but he could never go back to the way life had been. He would have to come out, deal with the press, and try to find love again. And couldn't be with Draco they messed that up to much  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Draco skipped a rock over the crystal water near where he sat. He watched it bounce and jump, then sink. He felt himself sinking too, into the old Malfoy, one devoid of emotions, one who only possessed the capability to hurt. Harry had shown him something new, but it was over, and he could only hope that he could stay the person Harry had made him.  
  
And when we meet, which I'm sure we will  
All that was there, will be there still  
I'll let it pass, and hold my tongue  
  
Harry looked down on the small form sitting below skipping rocks, Draco. He his heart beat double time, and his impulse was to run and down and sit with him, but he swallowed the urge. He tried to watch Draco with his old disdain, but it was too late to change that. They had found new people in each other, and hopefully there old selves wouldn't envelop the new one.  
  
And you will think, that I've moved on....  
bI will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Draco looked up he could see the faint silhouette of someone in Gryffindor, Harry? His heart sped up, but he resisted the urge to go up and take back all of what he had said. This was the right thing. Harry needed it to lead a normal life. He couldn't be slandered when and if that had ever gotten out. He cared for Harry to much to ruin his life.  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be  
  
Harry looked down to see a small puddle of tears on the window sill. He looked down at Draco one last time. It was the end of something amazing, but every exit is and entrance he thought as he walked out of the dormitory wiping the last few tears, why waste them on someone who made you cry?  
  
I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be 


End file.
